


Memories

by Tanel



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel
Summary: Dusty is facing his horrible memories that are disdurbing him on the job.Lucky Blade is there to help him.I am making waay too many stories in too short time.Well fuck i have nothing better to do...
Relationships: Dusty Crophopper/Blade Ranger
Kudos: 11





	Memories

Another regular day on Piston Peak.  
The team had just returned from another task of putting out fire, successfully, for the most part.  
While others were reloading and returning as fast as possible, Dusty was daydreaming and rather out of control. 

"Dusty! You have to reload! Don't just float there like a pigeon!"  
This snapped Dusty out of his thoughts as he turned around and rushed towards the lake to reload since it seemed to be the fastest way.  
Well, it wasn't, while he was still daydreaming about god knows what he flew towards the lake with too much speed. When he realized this however it was already too late.  
He slammed against the water and almost went upside down. He was stuck just like he was when his gearbox was broken.  
But now he did a same stupid mistake  
"Blade is going to kill me" he muttered to himself. He tried his best to get out of the water, but then again, just like on the first time he got there he saw a waterfall ahead.  
"Ummm.. maiday maiday!!! I'm stuck!"  
Almost immediately he got an response from his chief "What happened Dusty?"  
,"i.. I am stuck, on the water, i can't take off and there is a waterfall coming up!"  
Blade didn't want to even believe it at first  
"Are you serious Crophopper?" he asked with a confused and somewhat frustrated tone.  
"yes?"  
Blade gave out a sigh.  
"Windlifter you are in command, i'll have to get Dusty, he is stuck."  
"Windlifter copies"  
With this Blade turned and went to look fo Dusty. After a little while he saw a tiny red plane floating on the river.  
"Dusty are you Allright?"  
"I don't know!"  
Dusty was clearly panicing. His voice was shaking and he was breathing heavily.  
"I'll get you out Dusty don't worry!"  
Blade made his way ahead of Dusty and waited for the good moment, when Dusty was close enough he threw his hoist to him and it hooked around his body successfully.  
Blade pulled Dusty out of the water to the sore.  
Dusty looked up to see Blade, Blade looked mad.  
"Are you stupid Dusty!!? What were you thinking? This is not the first time i had to get you out of here."  
Dusty wanted to say he is sorry but before he could do this Blade interrupted.  
"are injured?"  
Dusty didn't really feel only pain besides the scratches under his wings.  
"i scratched my wings but i should be okay…"  
He answered nervously.  
"Good! Then wait here, i'll have to get bavk to the team, i'll be back in a little while, radio me when you get hurt!"  
Was Blade's rather agressive response, and with that he flew away back to the team.  
Dusty was left there to wait, he felt stupid and nervous about what was to come.  
He didn't know how should he apologize to Blade and the rest of the team for doing something so stupid. Ha wasn't a SEAT anymore so it was just his stupidity and stupid daydreaming. 

After a while, which seemed like forever, Windlifter came to Dusty. He was hooked to the straps and carried back to the base.  
Arriving, he thought Blade would be waiting for him right there.  
But to his surprise he didn't see him anywhere.  
Then Maru called Dusty to medical hangar to give him a check. Nothing too serious. There was some water between his engines but Maru was able to take care of it easily. After this he gave Dusty's scratched wings a new paint job and that was it.  
Dusty slowly and shamefully made his way toward his hangar and closed the door behind him.  
After not very long he heard a knock he was expecting.  
It was already evening and it was getting rather dark. When Dusty opened the door he actually jumped slightly. There was a tall silhouette of helicopter standing there with a moonlight behind him creating almost deadly shine to his already intense blue eyes.  
Dusty just gave a small sigh and opened the door wider to let his crew chief in.  
Without saying anything Blade made his way into Dusty's hangar and Dusty closed the door behind him. Dusty barely dared to turn around to meet Blade's deadly gaze once more. Blade just looked at him, but he didn't look angry, in fact he looked a bit worried. With a sigh he finally asked.  
"What happened back there Dusty?"  
Dusty was actually scared, he always felt intimidated by him but he didn't want to show it. He was near the door, sunken into his patoons looking up to Blade and then looking on the ground before answering.  
"I… I'm sorry.."  
"i didn't ask for an apology Dusty." Blade said with rather calm tone as he made his way closer to him. He wasn't too close but he was still only 2 meters from the little plane.  
Dusty felt somewhat trapped, he felt scared, eventhough he knew Blade would never hurt him or anyone else for such stupid things.  
"I… i don't know i, i quess i lost control and.." Dusty looked at the ground again.  
Blade saw a little trembling in tiny plane's frame.  
"Dusty…." Blade was a little confused by such reaction of his team members and he actually started to feel a bit worried.  
"Are you.. Afraid of me?"  
With this Dusty stood higher up on his patoons and turned a little to face Blade but not directly.  
"No? No i don't think so.. Why?"  
"You don't have to be afraid of me Dusty, i am not mad at you, not anymore.." 

"i am not afraid Blade.."  
But his body language was saying otherwise, he was actually always a little bit scared of Blade, he just seemed so…. Intense. 

Blade didn't believe Dusty so he gave it a thought to test it out but not too harshly. 

He made a sudden jolt forward towards Dusty and stopping right in front of him, so that his nose was almost touching Dusty's.  
To this Dusty yelped and tried to back himself further away but the wall was blocking him so he just struggled backwards awkwardly. He was visibly shaking. 

Blade's eyes changed from confusion to something else, he almost looked hurt as he backed down, away from Dusty. 

Dusty felt embarrassed especially when he saw Blade's eyes that almost looked hurt. 

"Dusty… you don't have to be afraid of me.. We are team.." 

"I know we are" dusty answer, he felt bad now, he didn't want Blade to feel bad, he didn't want Blade to think that he is a bad leader or that he looks threatening.  
"I would never do anything to hurt you Dusty, have you ever seen me doing anything bad to someone?"  
Dusty now went towards Blade few centimeters "no of course not.. It's not that Blade. I know you would never hurt anyone.." 

"but why such fear then? I know i look scary but"  
And Blade gave a small friendly chuckle  
"but we have worked together 2 years now, i thought you didn't see me like that anymore?" 

Dusty - "Blade it's not that… i.. I don't know why, i'm sorry…"  
Blade just looked at Dusty, thinking, he wasn't sure what to think from it, why is this tiny plane scared? 

"Has.. Anyone ever hurt you Dusty? I mean, i a way it makes you anxious near others?" 

Dusty didn't expect such question, there actually had been few incidents, back when he was younger, before the wings around the globe incident, there had been times where he had to fight with other aircrafts to keep himself safe.  
There was one incident in particular that had stuck with him since he was a kid.  
It was at night near the Propwash.  
He was about to go home when 2 cars blocked his way.  
"hello kid, the raspy voice greeted him"  
And the young plane already knew it was suspicious.  
He was teached not to talk weird strangers so he tried to turn over and make his way away from. Them but before he was able to go anywhere a large black helicopter with a silver stripe on both of his sides blocked his way, the helicopter had yellowish green eyes and he almost looked like a true predator.  
"I don't think you'll be going anywhere tonight. I'll take care of you" he replied with a deep and threatening tone.  
Dusty felt so trapped, he wanted to cry for help but he was too scared to make any sounds.  
"where are you going kid?" a helicopter asked him, Dusty felt the two cars closing in on him behind.  
"i.. Nowhere…" he managed to get out.  
"Good then i think you're free to have some time with us" the helicopter replied with sarcastic evil tone. "Don't be afraid now, we won't hurt you if you behave nicely kid" 

To this Dusty started screaming "HEEEELP! HEEELP!!!" but the helicopter immediately charged, biting down on his wing painfully, "stop screaming you stupid child or i WILL hurt you!"  
Dusty started crying quietly, he didn't dare to move. Then the helicopter pulled him behind the abounded house right next to them on the streets, and let go.  
The two cars followed and blocked Dusty's way outside.  
The helicopter looked Dusty, he made a full circle around him, Dusty barely had courage to look at his kidnapper, the helicopter had many scratches and smaller tenants on it's body. It looked like he had been fighting on the streets with who knows what.  
His eyes were bloodshot and his rotors were black with silver lining on the edges.  
"Now, kid, i recommend you to do as i say or you'll get hurt." and he pressed his nose against Dusty's, looking him directly into his eyes. Dusty only nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, he was already crying from fear. 

"Open your panels" 

Was all the helicopter said  
Dusty was shocked  
"w… What??"  
"Open your panels! I need to knw if you are a boy plane or a girl" 

"i.. I'm a boy…." was all Dusty managed to get out.  
The helicopter smiled viciously and replied  
"well i can't be sure, maybe you are lying?"  
"NO!! GET OFF ME!"  
Dusty yelled, and bit down on helicopter's left side to wich he aggressively pulled away and growled, before Dusty could do much else he was slammed against the floor by the helicopter, and before he was even able to get up he felt the weight of his kidnapper pushing him down onto the floor.  
Poor plane had no idea what was about to happen and he just screamed and cried in terror.  
"Open your panels!,"  
He heard.  
"Open it or it will all hurt more!!"  
Dusty refused, he trashed and struggled, but uselessly.  
The helicopter was ready to push himself in with just plain force before he hear a police sirens outside. He froze and then jumped off of Dusty who immediately tried to escape, the police however just passed by the building, Dusty was already outside trying to take off and fly home asap.  
He was crying and he felt so ashamed. He didn't dare to look back, but atleast he didn't hear anything or anyone following him. 

After few minutes he was home and quickly but quietly made his way inside. 

He tried his best to keep his tear bavk as he went to his room.  
His mother was behind his doors only few seconds later. Dusty had managed to stop crying when he heard the door behind him opening. He tried to act as normal as possible.  
"Dusty my dear where have you been? It's so late?"  
Said his mother's worried voice.  
Dusty thought for a second and then replying.  
"i.. I was out with friends… And.. We were late.."  
His mother looked worried, as she came closer.  
"Dusty have you been crying?"  
"wha? No of course not, i am. Just tired."  
With this Dusty hugged his mother and she hugged him.  
"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." 

"Dusty my dear you know there are dangerous people out there at nights."  
"i know mom, this is why i came as fast as i could" 

His mother pulled away from the hug to look at Dusty again with sad eyes.  
"Never do this again! You are just a child, look how spooked you are, did you saw something bad?"  
Dusty tried to hide his fear with a smile.  
"N. No i just saw some drunkards, the were kinda Scary but they didn't… Do anything." 

His mother gasped and hugged him again.  
"See, you can't be out alone on such times dear, always tell me when you go somewhere okay?" 

"sure mom" 

"the dinner is ready dear, come eat."  
Dusty went to take a dinner, but he didn't do it because he felt hungry, he actually felt sick, he just pretend because he was too embarrassed and he didn't want his mother to suspect any further.  
This night he wasn't able to sleep, he silently cried in his room as he waited for the morning.  
It was one of the longest nights in his life. 

Dusty told his story to Blade.  
After he finishes, he looked at Blade eyes again since he didn't wat to look at him while talking about it.  
Noone else knew yet anyway. 

Blade looked extremely worried at this point, he silently went closer to Dusty and just hugged him.  
"It's okay Dusty, you are safe now.  
We aare team, we look out for eachother. I'm sorry it ever had to happen to you."  
Blade felt so bad he had to keep back tears.  
He hated that Dusty had to go through something so horrible, he hated that such things had to happen to good people.


End file.
